The Fifth Wheel
by Jorgekun
Summary: Bah, I didn't have enough room for the summary. This is like a dating show game, except one char just doesn't ask all the candidate questions.Mimi,Sora,Taichi,Jyou and a surprise char are in this. More details on what the show is like is in the story. Thi
1. Default Chapter

I know a lot of people have done the game show dating plot. I was sick and watching TV earlier today, when a show popped up. It's called ' The fifth wheel ' In this show, four people, two male, two female, go out and get to know one and other. Then in the evenign, a fifth person is introduced to mess things up. I was inspired to write a digimon version of it. The chars will be Jyou,Mimi,Taichi,Sora and a surprise char ^^ R&R!  
  
I don't own digimon, if I did, that horrible ending would of never occured!VI also don't own" The fifth wheel' I'm just using it for a plot .  
  
"Welcome everyone to, The Fifth Wheel! I'm your host, Motomiya Daisuke!" Daisuke appeared on the stage, sitting on a stool. His magohny hair was as usual, sticking out all over the place in random directions. A colgate smile was slapped on his face and he was dressed down in a black shirt and bone white khacki shorts. Motions towards a group of monitors.  
' On todays, show, we'll get to meet four people who are very different. But you know what they say, opposites attract! I mean look at Ken and me, we're as different as can be but..eeeh..."Sweat drops at the manager flailing behind the stage  
'That doesn't matter..lets introduce our guests!'  
The first guest looked to be around 17 years of age. He had navy coloured hair which huing down to chin lenght. A pair of thin gold rimmed glasses concealed dual cyans. His outfit consisted of a blue sweater that had a white collared shirt under it and soft grey slacks. He was sitting on a park bench, looking rather nervous.Why did I agree to do this?! Whoever it is..is going to laugh at me! Or with me luck, I'll end up being allergic to whatever we order and then I'll break out and die of humiliation!  
Eye shifts over towards the side, wondering if he could make a hasty retreat. Noone was around...and when he had to, he could run like he had Jun on his heels.  
  
" That's Kidou, Jyou. He's a promising doctor to be and comes from the highly respected, Kidou family. You know, the ones who give you lollipops after your shots. Good stuff.*Ahem* Our next guest hails from the good ol U.S of A!"  
  
The next guest walked on a path of confidence, unlike her counter part who looked like he was about to have a nervous break down. Soft tendrils of chocolate rested over his shoulders. Her bangs hung over her bright gold eyes, casting a shadow over them. An energetic smile was chistled over her strawberry glossed lips. Her thin form was framed in a tan leather tie sweater coat,something that looked like it belonged out of the gap. Under it was a turqouise ribbed turtle neck and the attire was finished off with white jeans. ( I'm not very good with fashion e_E() ) Her eyes widen in surprise when she spots Jyou up ahead and goes running towards him.  
" Omg, Jyou! What are the odds of us being on the same show?!"  
  
" Well well, looks like our first contestants seem to know each other! This bundle of accesorized energy is Tachikawa Mimi. Her hobbies include: Shopping, designing, and acting'( I am not gonna include cooking. There's no way in heck that the super girl would become a cook!;__;::flails!::Not that there's anything wrong with a cook, but she looked so..homly and ' the wife at home' type!" ) Our next guess, is well known among talent agents evey where "  
  
Oishi *__* " The boy with the 8th wonder of the world for hair was munching on a package of pokey sticks. Chocolate and bread crumbs clung onto his bronze complexion. Runs his tongue over his lips, getting rid of every crumb. His well toned torso had a loose fitting navy blue Adidas soccer jersey onit, which had triple white stripes running down the right side. A pair of matching addidas button up track pants went over his worn out tennis shoes. I wonder if I can get some more of these before the show starts..ooo..err...I think the camera is on me. Kuso! Eh.. Just smile and wave! Smiles and waves at noone in particular.  
  
"g I too, want some of those scrumpicious pockey sticks! Eeeh..that would be the famous soccer player, Yagamii Taichi! Every college in Japan is looking to recruit him to their college. Now last but least, lets meet our final guest! '  
  
How did I ever let myself get talked into this? A set of burnt oranges looked around nervously. Tangerine locks were tucked behind her ear. Her arms were folded across her chest, which was concealed in a coal grey, ribbed v-neck vest. Beneath it was a long white sleeved shirt and a matching, boot cut pants. Is that..Tai..?! Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her best friend sitting on the said bench, where she was suppose to meet her blind date. Red roses bloomed through out her face. She was about to turn around and leave untill she heard Taichi call out to her. There was no escaping now.  
" Now, we're going to give our contestants a couple of hours to talk to one and other and see what their interested in,then switched them around. After that, we'll send them out on a date, with the fifth wheel !"  
Jyou stared at Mimi who was now sitting down next to him. A lump was caught in his throat as he felt his hands shaking. Sora was more at ease, but still embaressed as Taichi laughed at the odds that the two of them ended up together. It would definatly turn out to be an interesting evening.  
  
Woo, there's chapter one done. In the next chapter, I'll switch over to their P.O.V to make it easier to read who is saying and doing a certain thing. If you want to me to continue , please review ^^.  
  
  



	2. Organized confusion

Bah, upon looking at my fanfic..it appears that their thoughts didn't show up in Italics..which had to look confusing . On the bright side, since it's their P.O.Vs now, it should be easier ^^  
  
Jyou's P.O.V  
Mimi.. I can't believe it..Mimi of all people. Fate was definatly playing a cruel joke on me. Gulping once, I look about for any way to escape. Maybe I could lie and say that I forgot to bleach my boxers. Yea..that's it..but then, when I see her smile and stare into my eyes..I know I'm a gonner. Ever since I first met her, she'd always had this hold on me. Maybe it was the way her radiant smile made it feel like the fourth of July was going off inside of me..or how content I felt, just having her beside me. Coughs once before smiling to her weakly " So Ah Mimi, this is pretty crazy huh..? "  
  
Mimi's P.O.V  
Aw, Jyou's so cute when he's nervous. I guess that's one of the things I've always liked about him. He's such a dork in some ways..or atleast he was. He's changed a great deal in the three years since we were in the dejital world. A slow smile crept up her lips and she tisked to herself once. But his fashion sense could still use some work. " I know. Ooh Jyou..I have an idea..! Why don't we ask the other two to go shopping with us?!" Poor Jyou, my high pitched voice caused his eyes to turn into dual X's. Before giving him the chance to recover, I grabbed him by his wrist and ran off towards the other two.  
Sora's P.O.V  
I watched as my hands fumbled against mylap, Taichi seemed to calm about the entire thing. I'd always admiered that in him. This was probably nothing to him, we always hung out together. But this was..well a date. I could basically feel my cheeks burning up. Carefully , I bit my lip and was about to say something, untill I spotted my female best friend come racing towards us. I couldn't help but laugh. Poor Jyou was getting dragged along by Mimi. The next thing I knew, the four of us were heading towards the Odaiba mall. We've been there so many times before..it's not like anything special is going to happen this time. I stiffled a soft sigh before picking up my pace to catch up with Mimi who was now SD and charging full speed.  
  
Taichi's P.o.v  
This was so cool! For awhile I was afraid I was gonna end up with someone who was boring. But it turned out to be my best friend! Man, this was gonna be suugooii!(awesome) Why's she so nervous all of a sudden..? Is it possible that maybe she li--? Bah! I've been reading too many of Hikari's teen magazines. Huh? Jyou and Mimi are here..? Mimi should play soccer..she can run in those highheels!" The mall? Sure! I need to get some new soccer kleats anyways . Just like that, Mimi was gone again. Hn, when I glanced at the two who were ahead of us, Mimi had Jyou by the hand. " Hey, we don't want to be the odd ones out do we? " With a grin, I took my best friends hand into my own. Wow, I've never seen Sora turn that red before. "C'mon! We can't let a book worm and a valley girl beat us jocks, can we?!"   
  
* About 10 or so minutes later, the group would arrive at the mall, followed by the camera crew. Of course, the cameras were hidden to make sure people didn't randomly interfere in the show. Odaiba's mall was the place to be if you were in your pre-adolescents. The bottom half of the store was crowded with people of all styles and ages. A few elderly people complained about how young whipper snappers were in too much of a hurry now a days, *  
Jyou's P.O.V  
" There's no waaay! That's just in human! " I looked frantically over to Taichi for support. All he did was snicker at me and wave to me, as Sora and him left for a different part of the store. Now, I could handle a CK store..but.. Victoria Secrets?! How was I going to get to know Mimi better through..--Eeeep..Nose bleed!! Like a pathetic 6th grader, my glasses steamed up and I grabbed my nose with both of my hands.   
Mimi's P.O.V  
Geez, what is it with guys and lingerie? So what? The store is mostly pink. Pink's a great colour!" Honestly Jyou, do you need me to hold your hand and walk you into the store? " I rolled my eyes before taking the crumpled up boy by the hand. Weird. I always imagined that his hands would be kinda pudgy, he's not the athletic type like Taichi. But now that I had a firm grasp onit, his hands were smooth and firm. They are the type that you could just sense have a comforting touch and supportive intentions. I could never see these harms being used to hurt anyone. With out even realizing it. My fingers laced with his. Which seemed to snap Jyou back to reality. " Ooooohh!! They have the new line of lace in! Be right back Jyou! " Letting go of his hand I grabbed the nearest item and disappeared inside of the changing room.  
Jyou's P.O.V  
Ignore the strange looks..ignore the strange looks! Waaah..they are creeping me out..what the heck is a 80 year old doing in this store anyways?!?! Clearing my throat once, I scurried through the aisles untill I got to Mimi's changing room. What seemed like forever, she finally stepped out. And I was literally, dumb founded. The black peice had spaghetti strings an fit snuggle against her uptop before dropping down to a little above knee lenghts . She giggled when she heard my response and then looked to her watch. She said something along the lines that they had to meet back and get ready to switch partners. All I could do was mutter an incoharent ' uh huh' I wonder how things are going with those two..and who that fifth wheel is going to be.  
Taichi's P.O.V  
I feel bad leaving Jyou behind. But all's fair in love and war right? Right! Still holding onto Sora's hand, I lead the way to the soccer outfiters store. Along the way we iddly chatted about school, how our family was doing, that it was a true injustice to humanity to be forced to eat cafeteria food where you don't know if it's chicken or fish, and all that good stuff. This is what I love about Sora. I can be totally relaxed with her, I don't have to worry about saying anything stupid. Everything comes out natural and even if I do say something ridiculous, she'd never taunt me about it. " Hey, what do you think of these? " I held up a pair of black cleats that have white stripes down the middle and the soles are red and white.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
I wonder what's going through his mind. I know he's not as nervous as I am, but, is this just a fun thing for him..or could this really mean something to him? I wish I could tell him how I feel.But, if he doesn't feel the same way I do, it'll ruin our friendship. I could never risk that. Taichi's always been my support. I love him so much. From the moment I set eyes on those mischivious chocolate eyes, I could already feel my heart do flip flops. Pay attention Sora! He did ask for your help after all. Looking up, I studied the shoes. " I think those would be perfect. Mm, I should check out some new raquets later " He smiled that smile that I love. Where his eyes close over tightly and his entire face focuses in on that half slanted smile.  
Taichi's P.O.V  
Lines are so boring. Growing impatient, I glared up ahead at the people infront of me. Sora tsked at me once and tapped me lightly on the nose. I laughed a little and folded my arms across my chest.  
" Who do you think that fifth wheel is gonna be? " I asked  
" Oh, I don't know. Wouldn't it be funny if it was someone we knew? "  
" That'd be so wacked out. But it's pretty possible. Yosh! It's our turn!"  
I handed the cashier my shoes and paid for them. When I handed the money over, I noticed what time it was ." Ara! We're gonna be late! " Once the item was bagged, I took off towards the place we'd all been gathered at earlier, with Sora in tow.  
" Oh ho ho ho! Think you could go an entire segment with out me? Motomyia Daisuke would not let such a thing happen! In the next half of our show, the partners will be switched up, and at long last, we'll meet our fifth candidate!"  
  
  
  
Woo, that was a long chapter ne? ^^ What do you think, should I stick with the P.O.V or go back with the original format? Anyways, if you want me to write the next chapter, please R&R! Arigatou, minna! ^_^  



End file.
